1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a flex-rigid wiring board, and manufacturing method for a flex-rigid wiring board, which is structured with a non-flexible rigid substrate and a bendable flexible substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A flex-rigid wiring board has a section (rigid substrate) that has sufficient rigidity and strength to bear the weight of a loaded component, and a bendable section (flexible substrate) as well. This configuration allows an electronic device to be compact and light-weight, and allows its wiring to be highly integrated and reliable. Thus, the flex-rigid wiring board is widely used in electronic apparatuses such as cell phones and automobile equipment. However, it is desirable to improve the manufacturing process by reducing waste, and to improve the reliability of flex-rigid wiring boards.